


Eyes Only for Me

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji gets the best gift ever from his boyfriend. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Only for Me

Nagisa-sensei keeps Natsuo locked up in his room, cool concrete walls close in around him. Secure. Youji waits until dark, creeps through the empty corridors and picks the lock to let himself in. Natsuo is huddled under a single blanket, shivering. Nagisa–sensei calls it ‘desensitization training’. Natsuo’s eyes fix on him as he slips through the door. “Today in school, you were watching Kasunoda-kun,” Youji says, curling up under the blanket with him. “I tried to signal you so we could leave, but you were watching him.” Natsuo shakes his head. He looks bruised. “What use are your eyes if they’re looking somewhere else when I need them?” Natsuo clutches at his arm, face pale.

“I’m your fighter. I belong to only you,” he says. It’s a lie.

“You’re mine?” Youji draws it out, watches the way Natsuo focuses only on him, near frantic. “Your eyes too? Fine, then give them to me. You can’t be trusted with them.” Youji waits for the rejection.

But instead, Natsuo looks relieved, reaches up without hesitation and plucks one out. It bleeds a lot, especially where the little bundle of nerves tears at the back, and it’s making a mess on his sheets. Natsuo doesn’t act like he even notices, reaches over to give it to Youji. He doesn’t know what to do. It’s a major injury, and Nagisa–sensei will be angry at him for damaging his fighter. He should be afraid, and he is, but… But Natsuo didn’t even hold this back from him. He takes the eye, cradles it gently in the palm of his hand, like treasure, and leans in to kiss his fighter.


End file.
